Shudmenca Traditions
Shudmenca Traditions and Culture The traditions and culture of the Shudmenca people are very strict, which is one of the reasons why it was never discovered before by any linguists, historians, etc. The Shudmenca people honor the First Family, which was the family who helped most to create the Shudmenca language back in the rebel periods in Egypt, they are looked at as the leader of the Shudmenca people. This family housed the very first children to speak Shudmenca on a native level, this family still exists today, the whereabouts of them are unknown. Some examples of Shudmenca traditions are: * At the end of a generation, all artifacts, creations, discoveries, everything ever made with Shudmenca script, are all handed to the First Family for them to keep forever. Many could possibly have been lost because of the overflow of artifacts. (This could also go down as culture, since this is a set rule for them to do as well, they are taught since birth to give all to the First Family to honor them as a godly power, or to thank them for giving the Shudmenca language and population) * The First Family never stays with the Shudmenca population. The reason being, they are afraid that their family could die off from Shudmenca people who disagree with their set customs. * Another tradition is when the Shudmenca people go and meet up with their families in other countries and have a big dinner along with throwing a huge party for a Shudmenca new-year, they also pray to Cyron, the God of Time, to bring them the new year (which is June 21, also the first day of summer). * The first day of summer is the Shudmenca new year because that's when they believe Cyron put a lot of effort into time itself, noticing how the first day of summer is usually the longest day of the year. They mark their half-year celebration on the first day of winter (December 21st), which is the longest night of the year. * The Shudmenca people marked year 1 in 622 AD, when the god Cyron descended and made a time system, year 1 in Islam was also marked on this same year, making the Islamic year and Shudmenca year nearly synced. * The belief of Heaven and the Underworld in Shudmenca are reversed. The Underworld is believed to be where souls go to eternal life in peace while the ”Heaven” in Shudmenca is where souls go to be stranded and tortured by the Sun God, Trymus (he's known as the God of Light, as well). * Half-year is celebrated the same as new-year. Meeting up with family, having a big feast and praying to Cyron, but the only difference is half-year is also considered the day of lighting. Since it's the longest night of the year, they light small torches, matches, anything to carry with fire on it and they light up their yards, homes, possibly even neighborhoods with many torches to symbolize how they miss the sun. Some examples of culture are: * All Shudmenca people are expected to pray to Cyron at half-year and new-year. * All Shudmenca people are expected to stay in the northern hemisphere to accurately keep track of the year. * All Shudmenca people are required to give all artifacts, creations, drawings, everything they have ever made to the First Family. * No Shudmenca person is allowed to meet the First Family in person unless given permission by the First Family themselves. That's all the traditions and cultures of Shudmenca people, at least for now. The First Family is always able to make more, which can update this list, but this list hasn't changed since the 1st century, so it's doubted that it will change any time soon.